36 Degrees
by f3296
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki. Never thought in his life he would be put in the position he's in now. Yesterday he was just a bartender. Now, he is part of one of the most powerful gangs America has ever seen. Gotei 13. He experiences a life he would have never thought to have. Money, Power, Love? But now it will all be threatened. IchiXHitsu M-Violence,drugs&Alcohol,Sexual Content Full inside:
1. Shot heard from Around the World

Hello! My name is Michelle and I've been on Fanfiction for a long time and I thought this would be a great opportunity to try a Anime fanfiction! Now my readers are gonna get mad at me because I'm not updating one of my other stories but I came up with this story today and I thought why not? Please criticize if you see fit but I love compliments as well. I will warn you now My grammar isn't something to get a prize for :P but overall I come up with some pretty good stories so please give this one a chance kay? :D

Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki Came to Los Angeles in hopes to do something amazing in life but instead has been living a unsuccessful lie. One night a shooting occurs on his street which causes him to meet with the Gotei 13. A hated gang being hunted by every type of law enforcement out there. But what Ichigo learns is that this gang is being framed and their soul purpose is to find the who did this and why. Ichigo experiences what it feels to be on top, to have a life worth living, and someone to protect. When all is threatened, will Ichigo step up and be the man he has always wanted to be? Or will he crumble and fall to the hands of the leader of the Espadas who is still in question?

Warning:

-This story is being rated M for violence, drug and Alcohol abuse, language, and minor sexual content. And yes this will have ToshiroXIchigo because its a cute combination :3

-Character deaths included.

42 degrees. 42 degrees it was now at 2 in the morning. Oddly warm Ichigo thought as he stuffed his hands in the jacket pockets as he walked down the streets of Los Angeles after a very disappointing day at work. Being 24 and working as a bartender you would think a handsome redhead like himself would make more tips then just 5 dollars. Damn. Cutting back on his hours, making him work till close, geez. He sighed as he saw just a sliver of his breath leak through the air. Ichigo recently moved to this area in hopes to make something of himself. His dream was to be a pro soccer player for the American Team. It was tough to get into a team out in Japan now a days so this was his choice. Now? Now he walks home every night smelling like Jack Daniels and Marlboro 100's. Christ what a great life he has going for him.

He kept walking as he looked up to see the blinking lights of the street lights. Wish he had a car. That was a dream to have. Getting paid minimum wage and barely any hours made it hard to get any money. It was in his disadvantage because since he was so young, his boss took advantage of that and his only offer was minimum. Ichigo knew better then anyone else it would be hard for him to get another job. Although he didn't enjoy the working life he had going for him, he did enjoy the states. He enjoyed the sights, the stuff they had, the food. He even made a couple of friends out here too but it still doesn't solve his own personal pursuit of failure that was knocking at his door. He has spent the past 2 years here in the area Skid Row, he just wish something would change. Money, power, maybe love? Something. Just something to get him out of this unending circle.

Ichigo turned his corner leading to his apartment that looked to be more of boxes piled up on each other. Hell Ichigo didn't complain. One bedroom with free utilities and 550 a month? He'll gladly take that up. He looked around to see the same people sitting out on the porches smoking a cigarette, drinking a beer, popping a pill here and there. He never associated with anyone in his neighborhood. A shooting occurred every so often as well. He kept to himself in his apartment and left for work or see a friend. Ichigo also looked out for the gangs. Los Angeles. Voted to be in the top of most gang activity. Too bad for Ichigo he didn't realize that till he saw a Gang fight happen at his own front door. He didn't know all of the names of the gangs that were around except for one. The Gotei 13. Or the 13 Court Guard squads. The only reason Ichigo remembered that one in general was because he knew the boss was from Japan just like him. Other then that he paid no attention to what the gangs did. As long as he didn't get dragged into their petty arguments which included guns and knives, his life was a beautiful picnic.

Ichigo dug out his keys from his back pocket before pulling them out and taking out the odd shaped key with a triangular opening on the top. He stuck the key into the hole, juggled it around for a moment and opened the door. He pushed against the door so it wouldn't get stuck in place again. He sighed again when he slammed the door behind and left his jacket against the old beat up couch. He slipped his shoes off and let his sock covered feet feel the comfort of the carpet under him. He slid to the kitchen as he opened the fridge door to find half of a quarter gallon of milk, half opened butter, and left over Chinese food. He took the folded box and closed the fridge door. He went over to the drawer and pulled out a fork and grabbed a blue powerade that was half empty on the counter and went to the couch and sat down with a groan. Grabbing the T.V remote from the table in front of him, Ichigo took out his phone and looked at it while he turned on the Tele. A little green light blinked on his Droid X. telling him he had a message. He had two messages from his sister Yuzu talking about coming to visit soon once she was done with high school. She went on to say how their dad was doing great and the Clinic was running smoothly. Karin, his other sister, was also doing well. Her grades slipped just slightly because being captain of the soccer team out there was tiring. He clicked the lock button on his phone thinking he'll reply in the morning. That way she won't reply as quickly. He looked at the T.V to see the news was on. It was talking about the strange weather they have been having for a while, a house burnt down on 7th St. because I mother fell asleep with her cigarette in hand and burnt down the house with her and her 1-year-old. A Uncle accused for rape of his nephew. A dog trapped in a landslide that happened two weeks ago was found this morning. God. Ichigo didn't like stories like this. As he went to turn off the machine, a story came on that came to his attention. actually, a person. He turned up the T.V slightly to hear the reporter more clearly.

"Thank you Claire. Here I'm standing in front the L.A Police department as it seems that Gotei 13 has attacked the station. That's right, they accessed the security cameras, shut them off, and accessed the police scanners. They sent the majority of the police out on wild goose chases only to go in and slaughter the remaining officers that stayed behind. The gang went in and took most of the electronics and money that the police kept in the evidence closet. Still no word on what the chief of police Sosuke Aizen has to say about this but he promised he would have a private interview about the incident. But, police have given me this video that the gang purposely left going to show us their faces and to warn us not to go near them."

Ichigo watched as the dozens of men ran through the station shooting at the police and raiding the closet. He watched all the men and paused the T.V when a figure ran by. Just faint but able to see his face. A boy. No. A teenager it looked. He was looking away from the camera from where he paused it. Although the video was black and white Ichigo could tell his hair was an odd color. So was his eyes. He was slim and fit. Now, Ichigo didn't have a preference of what sexuality he was. He liked both sex's he guessed. If he found someone beautiful he would say it. And this person was diffidently a gem. Because he took to long on pause, the T.V started up again making Ichigo flinch back. He watched as the mysterious boy disappeared from his screen.

"As you can see the Gotei 13 has made a new jump on the scale of dangerous. Officials will be discussing this situation and get back to the media as soon as possible. Back to you Claire." Ichigo laid back on his seat.

"Why is someone like you in a mess like that?" He asked. He knew he wasn't getting an answer. He shrugged as he clicked the off switch to the Tele and headed off to his room where he laid in bed only to think about the murder of thousands but with eyes of complete innocence.

Two weeks. Two weeks and still no change. 2:52 A.M. Ichigo walked down the same street. At the same time. Felt like the same damn day. 5.52 in tips this time. Great. He rubbed his eye as he walked to see the same light flickered as he walked home.

"Dammit all." He cursed. He hated this. He hated this circle that continuously repeated. Nothing has changed. The only enlightening thing that has happened is the boy on the television. A Gang banger. A murderer. He was the only thing that was interesting in Ichigo's life right now and he didn't even fucking know him. He ran his fingers through his greasy orange locks as he stopped for a second. 36 degrees tonight. He felt the goosebumps begin to rise. He started to walk again and quickly turned the corner towards his apartment once again. His home was in sight. His safe and warm home waiting for the return of the owner and he was ready to go in, take a shower, and hide underneath his blankets... before he stopped in his place. A gun shot went off. Where? Who did it? He couldn't hear anything. He turned his head slowly to see a man with blue messy hair standing about 20 feet away from him. A man dressed in rags. Ripped up jeans, opened leather vest that showed off his toned torso and abs. He stood their with a smoky pistol and a grin on his face. Ichigo stood their confused.

"Did you..." He couldn't finish his sentence as a searing pain flowed through his body. He looked down to see what looked to be a flesh wound on his right side.

"_I was shot?_" he asked himself. He looked back up to see the blue haired man smirking even wider.

"Geez Renji! Ya gotta let a civilian get shot!" He yelled. Ichigo looked in the direction of where he was talking to, to see a man standing there with a gun pointed at the blue haired man. He had tattoos all around his body. Black designs on his arms, face, neck. He wore a black suit. Classy in a way. Not like how Ichigo has seen other Gang Members.

"Fuck Grimmjow! Don't bring other people into this!" He screamed.

"_Renji, Grimmjow.."_ Ichigo thought. His body swayed to the side slightly. He was able to catch his footing. He looked back at his shooter to see he was still pointing the gun was him but was facing the other man.

"What? Its no fun if you don't kill a couple of people!" He yelled. Ichigo took this time to his advantage. Run inside? No they'll follow you. Charge him? No, your too beat up for that. Ichigo's breathing was beginning to falter when he looked back at the read-head. He looked to be holding up a Glock 23 hand gun and had a 45ACP 5"7 double Diam hand gun on his side. Ichigo was actually surprised a Gang banger was carrying simple guns like that around. While they were arguing with each other, Ichigo slowly started to walk over to the red head.

"See? This is why The Gotei 13 is going to fall the the Vasto lordes will rise! You are all too soft! You don't take what you want. You wanna compromise and keep civilians safe. What kind of gang is that!" Grimmjow yelled!  
"You don't know what we are planning on doing so mind shutting your trap over there!" Renji screamed back. Grimmjow looked away towards the apartments. A sneer grin formed on his face as if he just saw his next meal and he was more then satisfied with it.

"I wonder what would happen if I just a rocket launcher and killed everything within sight. I wonder how many kids live in these buildings." Grimmjow smirked. Renji growled but then felt something beside him. Before he knew it, Ichigo had grabbed the gun that was on his side, cocked it, then soon enough, the bullet when flying towards Grimmjow. Grimm heard the shot but to only see the bullet landing on the top of his shoulder. He gave a sharp yelp before going down on one knee.

"Fucking bastard!" He screamed before aiming his SWAT Mini K at Renji and Ichigo. Ichigo felt a tug as he and Renji were tumbled behind a SUV that was parked on the street. Ichigo looked to see a fit bald man standing their holding his and Renji's shirts.

"What the hell are you doing Renji! You were told to get some stuff not to start a damn war! That's my job." He growled with a smirk.

"Hey don't look at me. Hot head over their was out of no where and shot this guy." He pointed at Ichigo who leaned against the car breathing heavily.

"Shit. He's in bad shape." The bald man said.

"Grimmjow knows how to time shit that's for sure." The bald man look over the car to see Grimmjow holding onto his shoulder tight and cursing out loud.

"You got him good though." He said.

"It wasn't me Ikkaku. It was this kid." He looked at Ichigo. Ichigo looked at them with half opened eyes.

"_Ikkaku..."_ He repeated in his mind. Ikkaku smiled as he grabbed his sword that was on the floor and put it over his shoulder.

"Hey kid. Looks like your mixed up good with us right now aren't ya? Just be happy its just that guy out there. Now if their was more or someone who didn't like playing with his food, you would probably be dead right now." Ichigo just stared at him. He was too weak to speak anymore. Was he going to die like this? Was he going to die on the side of the road like a stray cat? Yuzu. Karin. Dad. All his friends. They would have never known he would be gone tonight because he made the stupid choice of following his dreams. Now, he is going to die because he didn't check his back twice tonight. He wasn't going to make his dreams come true. He wasn't going to be powerful. He wasn't going to be anything. He was never going to see that boy from the news. He was never going to meet the rare gem. That shouldn't surprise Ichigo. Why would something so beautiful be anywhere near a rat like him. Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Grimmjow.

"Ill get you Renji! I'll get you and that kid! Oh you bet you'll be seeing me again! That is for damn sure." He growled as he got up and ran in the opposite direction of where Ichigo and the others were.

Silence filled the air for a moment. Nothing more then the sound of rushing cars a couple miles down. Renji moved to go down on one knee.

"About damn time he left. Geez out of all of them he is the most annoying."  
"You said it. Man I wish we could just kill them all already."

"Well we can't do much right now. Its 10's call this time. What ever he says for now we follow and he wants to do it in the shadows."  
"Hey its not fair! Not all of us can be as sneaky as he is." Ikkaku whined.

"...10..." Ichigo repeated. Renji and Ikkaku looked at Ichigo who had his head down and his legs straight out.

"...Who is 10...?" He asked quietly. Renji scooted a tad closer to the boy.

"10 is one of our captains. We are part of the Gotei 13." Renji explains. Ichigo smirked and gave a puffed laugh.

"Well shit..." Is what he said before he started going.

"Shit! Hey kid! Dammit stay with me!" Renji yelled but Ichigo could only hear a muffled noise. He looked to see Renji shaking him but he couldn't feel it. He saw his necklace hanging out from his shirt. There hung a of what looked to be a pink cherry blossom. In it was a diamond 5 with a steel black ribbon on it.

"_Are you 5?_" He thought in his head before he blacked out completely.


	2. marballo 100

Hey everyone! Sorry this was late I feel really bad for not getting this up sooner. So anyways I am happy to see people are following this story and reviewing I was really nervous for trying this category because There are a lot of good writers on Bleach so it made me nervous :( But thank you for following and please review. Here is Chapter 2!

P.S

I am sorry if it seems kinda rushed I have a hard time writing beginnings of stories.

Please enjoy!

The sound of the clocked ticked through his head as he laid still on the bed. Ichigo opened his eyes slowly as he felt the cotton sheets under his fingers. He opened his eyes to look at the white ceiling. He blinked a few times before turning his head to the side to see his arm was hooked up to an I.V and the sound of his heart rhythm echoed in his head. He went to try and sit up but a sharp pain in his side made him cringe in pain. He sat up by one elbow and looked over see his side was wrapped up in gauze. His head began to pound as he tried to remember what happened that made him. He thought back to when he was walking home. The memory was still a tad fuzzy but he could picture the men that were there as if they were standing right in front of him. The red head, the bald one, the blue haired. Renji, Ikkaku, and Grimmjow. Ichigo laid back down and sighed.

"I was shot.." He told himself. Grimmjow shot him in the side while fighting with Renji. Now he remembered.

"I guess they panicked and brought me to the hospital." He thought to himself. He saw the button to get the nurse button on his side. He grabbed it then clicked it to get no sound. He clicked it a few more times to still get no response.

"What the hell?" He mummered. Great, thirsty and he couldn't get the nurse. He groaned and laid his head back down on the pillow as he stared up. What now? No one knew he was here. No one knew who he was. Fuck the damn nurse wasn't even showing up.

But, on the bright side he thought this was one of the most eventful things that's happened to him in a long time. Not something he would of thought of on the top of his head but still, something different.

Ichigo listened as heard the sound of steps going up the hallway. It was faint at first but started to get louder. Was it the nurse? No. the sound was the clacking of dress shoes. Ichigo looked up to the entrance to his room. His eyes widen when a he a mildly short man walk into his room. He wore a black suit that fit him loosely. He leaned against the door frame taking a drag from a half burnt out cigarette. What caught Ichigo's attention was his hair. The white locks lying lightly on his head and very lightly over his teal colored eyes. He stared at Ichigo with fierce eyes. It was him. The man from the security camera. Ichigo was in the same room as the man he admired from the other side of a television screen. Why was he here? Why now?

"Your Ichigo Kurosaki right?" He asked flicking the ashes off the the bud.

"Who are you?" He asked weakly. His confusion was taking over his mind as he watch the young man.

"Get up." He commanded. Was he insane. Ichigo huffed in sarcasm. Ichigo could barely lift himself up he wasn't getting out of that bed.

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me who you are and what you want." Ichigo shot back. A long silence entered the room before the man walked over to the bed and stood on the side looking down at Ichigo as he looked up at him. He put the cigarette in his mouth as he took hold of the I.V and quickly pulled it up and it jerked out of Ichigo's arm. Ichigo yelled as he placed his other hand over the new wound now bleeding. The man placed his hands underneath the mattress and flipped it over towards the door. Ichigo fell with a thump and curled into a ball holding onto his side.

"What the hell man!" He yelled. The guy stood over him taking another drag and let the smoke out through his nose.

"I told you to get up." he said calmly.

"So you through me out of the fucking bed?" He groaned as he got up on one knee and looked back at the man standing over him. The man groaned as he bent down and grabbed the top of the carrot tops hair and pulled him up slightly.

"Hey Rangiku!" He yelled out the door keeping his grip on Ichigo's Hair. Ichigo took hold of his hands that were in his hair trying to make him release which he failed to do. He did notice on his other hand was a ring. A big one at that. It was gold and had Diamonds around it and a Number 10 on it. 10. Just like Renji only he had a 5. He looked at the door to see a tall woman with long strawberry blonde hair standing at the doorway. She was gorgeous! She was wearing blue skinny jeans and a open top showing off her large bosom. She wore a necklace with a silver ten around her neck.

Captain knock that off. He's still injured." She told the white haired boy. Ichigo felt relieved that she was standing up for him.

"He didn't listen that's his own damn fault." He replied tossing the lat bit of the bud on the floor and stepped on it. "Just grab him for me will ya?" He said lifting him slightly higher getting a groan from Ichigo.

"Why can't you do it?" She asked with a smirk. Ichigo had a feeling it was something about his height.

"I need another cigarette so take him." he dropped Ichigo as he started to walk out the room. The girl named Rangiku walked over and put one of Ichigo's arms around her shoulder and hoisted him up.

"Sorry about that he has a short temper." She said with a smile.  
"Who the fuck does he think he is?" Ichigo asked with moan.

"That's captain of squad 10 of the Gotei 13. Toshiro Hitsugaya." She told him as they started to walk out the room. One of the captains? A kid like him getting rank like that? How does that happened.

They walked down the hallway and the one thing Ichigo notices is that there is no doctors or nurses around. He doesn't question it at first until they get to the lobby to see all the doctors and nurses down on their knees and hands behind their head with men pointing guns in their faces. He looked to see Toshiro standing by the entrance lighting another cigarette with Renji standing next to him.

"Hey kid how you feeling?" He asked me stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"What are you guys doing?" Ichigo asked ignoring his question.

"Well you see we couldn't bring you back to our place before you bled out so we brought you to a hospital and now were bringing you out." Renji explained.

"Why gun down all of the faculty?" He asked.

"They wouldn't let you out so we used force." Toshiro spoke up as he blew smoke in the direction of Renji.

"Geez captain ya mind not blowing that in my face?" Renji complained wiping the smoke away from his face. Toshiro looked at him with an expressionless face. He looked tired. Like he hasn't slept in weeks. He looked at the boys holding the faculty hostage then back at the doors.

"Where the hell is Rukia with the car already?" He mummered. Ichigo took a note to this new name he heard. Rukia.

"She just called. She's on her way. She had to get past some of the Vestal Lordes. Shot down Tsubaki in the middle of it." Renji explained. Toshiro lifted a eye brow for a second then threw his stub to the ground and breathed out.

"Oh well. I need her here now." He said walking out the building leading everyone behind him. Ichigo couldn't believe. How can people follow a child like him? Ichigo remembered back when he admired this mysterious jewel. Now, he seemed to be a tainted light. Snow that was beautiful on the outside and cold on the inside. Ichigo felt his body move towards the door. He looked to see it was night time and a dark colored car was sitting on the outside of the hospital. A girl stood by the car with her arms crossed. She wore a black long sleeved shirt with washed out colored skinny jeans. She was petite and very pretty. Short black hair leading around her neck. Toshiro walked around her to the drivers side.

"You're late." He scuffed as he walked by her. She rolled her eyes as she turned.

"Thanks Captain. Now 'Oh Rukia are you ok?' Or, 'Oh Rukia I'm so happy you lived after being attacked!" She mocked him.

"You can handle yourself and you were still late." He said closing the door. "Hurry up and get in." He commanded. The girl groaned as she stepped in the car. Rangiku lead Ichigo into the car squishing him in between her and the door.

"Where's he gonna be?" Ichigo asked looking at Renji.

"I got my own ride." He said walking back into the building.

They shut the door and the car was on its way to where ever they were going. The silence was awkward as no one talked. He looked around to see the supposed "Gang Bangers" Were pretty normal looking. They didn't act like they were in much of a gang. Except for the guns that they have in everyone's faces. The frustration built though as Ichigo wanted to know what they wanted from him.

"So you mind explaining why you guys basically kidnapped me from the hospital?" He asked.

"The Head Captain wants to speak to you." Rukia said looking back at him. Ichigo was intrigued by her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of violet. How is it that beautiful people like them be part of such a dark and tainted world.

"There is no need to tell him anymore." Toshiro said. A nerve was struck as Ichigo turned his head away from the front.

"And you made the tired brat in charge?" Ichigo said quietly. He got elbowed by Rangiku. But it was true. Everyone else he has encountered seemed so alive and so energetic. But him. It felt like he was keeping everything away. Even his happiness. Everything locked up inside of a cold ice box never to be opened. Not even the warmest heart could penetrate something like that.

There was a jerk at the car that made them swerve slightly. Ichigo took hold of the seat as he felt glass fall on his head and lap. He looked behind to see a car behind them and a man shooting at them.

"Captain! They were the ones that attacked me earlier and killed Tsubaki!" Rukia spoke looking back as well.

"Damn it's Nnoritra." Toshiro said as he took a quick right down the street. Ichigo could feel the speed of the car picking up. He looked behind to see the man driving was lean and had a huge smirk on his face. Another man had his head out the window and was shooting at the car. A shot went through the back windshield. Ichigo sunk into his seat to dodge any other flying bullets.

"Captain!" Rangiku yelled as she rolled down her window. She pulled out a gun she had behind her and started to shoot back. Toshiro growled as he took a quick left through traffic in hopes of loosing them. A few cars crashed into each other but none hit them or the other shooters. Ichigo couldn't believe this! Getting shot at and being chased down by guys wanting nothing more then to kill them.

"Rukia take the damn wheel." Toshiro stated. Rukia reached over and grabbed the side of the wheel and Ichigo watched as Toshiro crawled through the window and sat on the door. Rukia sat in the drivers seat. Ichigo watched this shooting happening as the cars drove 80mph down the streets of L.A. The pain in his side was getting worse and his vision was blurring again.

'No no no no no! Not again!' He thought. He heard sirens in the back round. The police were now involved. He looked to the side opposite of Rangiku to see a police car on the side of them trying to get ahead.

"Rukia take the freeway!" Toshiro called out as he shot a bullet at the officer knocking out one of his wheels which caused the car to swerve into another passing car. Rukia quickly jerked the wheel towards the left to enter the freeway. Toshiro took hold oh the car for a second till they were on. The other car was still on there tails. Shots where flying everywhere but none aiming anywhere that reached flesh. Ichigo saw another car come to help the already hostel one. Now two were chasing them down.

Toshiro growled as he put his gun behind him for a moment before climbing up to the top of the car. Down on one knee he pulled out his gun again and aimed at the second car. The shot went through the windshield and first hit the man in the passenger seat that was shooting at them. The second went through to hit the driver which caused the car to swerve and hit the medium that separated the two sides of the freeway. Ichigo saw the flames grow and heard the boom of the engine blow up on impact. All that was left was the first assailant. Toshiro was about to take the shot before he heard the sound of sirens in the distance. The cops came with back up this time. Rukia panicked as she saw a blockade up ahead and quickly jerked to the right to avoid hitting the cops by driving through the now changed wire medium and was now on the opposite side of the freeway. She began to dodge oncoming car coming her way. The movement made Toshiro loose his balance on top of the car and made him roll the the side. Before he could fall he took hold of the top of car and lifted his feet so they wouldn't hit the fast moving pavement.

"Captain!" He heard. Toshiro looked ahead to see an upcoming car about to make contact to him. Unable to move he stayed frozen on the side of the car till he felt a tug on his middle. Ichigo reached out and quickly pulled him into the car. Toshiro went down on the seat with a thud and looked up to see Ichigo looking down at him. Toshiro was about to say something before another shot went through the now empty space where the back window was. Ichigo looked forward to see the car still chasing them and cops right behind them. Ichigo went with instinct and took hold of Toshiro gun and shot at the Espadas chasing them. One shot went through the head of the shooter and the second went to the wheel and blew out the front left tire. The man named Nnoritra lost control of the car and had to stop before running into the wall. Because he stopped cause all the officers to stop immediately. Rukia took the chance to get off at the next exit and stick with the shadows away from the busy streets.

Ichigo felt amazing! He felt like he had complete control with that situation. It felt amazing to know he was still a good shot after so many years. He looked at Rangiku and she gave him a approving smile. He suddenly got the whiff of smoke to see Toshiro sitting with his legs still on top of Ichigo's and his head on Rangiku.

" I need another pack." He mummered. Ichigo looked at him with disbelief. He was almost crushed by a car and all he cared about was he mother fucking cigarettes. He looked down to see his legs were crossed over his. He was relaxing. Not giving a care in the world. What angered Ichigo even more was that he didn't even speak of his shooting abilities or maybe even a thank you for saving his life. Ichigo hasn't even known this kid for even a day and he needed a cigarette. And he didn't even smoke.


End file.
